Raikim Speedwrite Challenge
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Nine and a half Raikim ficlets. They're like Chiclets. Only not horrible.


**Alright guys, so here we go. I've got a bunch of stuff to upload this weekend so I've decided to start with what requires the least polishing. I've decided to do a speed write challenge and I find myself more or less satisfied with the results. I'll have the next piece of writing up tomorrow night and if time allows, another on Sunday. And before we even get started, yes I am aware of my horrendous taste in music.  
**

**Disclaimer: One does not simply own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Speed Write Challenge Rules:**

**1) Set your iTunes to shuffle and write a song fic for the next ten songs that come up. No matter what the song is.**

**2) You only have the duration of the song to finish your fic. When the song ends, you may finish your sentence, but then you're done.**

**3) You are not allowed to edit.**

**4) Have Happy Happy Fun Time**

_**Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake**_

There was something decidedly mesmerizing about the way his robes clung to his abs as he climbed from one of the pools in the obstacle course. Then he just had to shake water from his hair, the sleek brown strands gleaming in the sunlight and the droplets scattering like iridescent crystals in the afternoon sun.

She knew that if Keiko were here, the girl would be talking about all the things she would do to him. She was far better than that. She most definately was not ogling her leader. She was merely studying him as a concerned teammate.

**_Modern Love - Matt Nathanson_**

"It's moments like these that I'm sort of happy I'm here," she said, flopping down on the sofa beside him and setting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay Kim?" he asked, putting an arm around her body.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired of listening to my friends complaining about their boyfriends," she said, cuddling up against him. "It's always, "he's lying, he's cheating, he doesn't talk to me, he always wants to talk," and I'm just sick of the drama."

**_Wannabe - Spice Girls_**

"Where are we going?" she asked, fiddling with the blindfold.

"That's a surprise," he said. He on the other hand knew exactly where they were going. He was taking her home for the afternoon to introduce Kim to his friends and family. He knew that they would love her, but he still had to make sure he wasn't breaking some sort of ancient Pedrosa faimily tradition by not.

_**That Don't Impress Me Much - Shania Twain**_

He was such an arrogant asshole. He always had to be right and god forbid that somebody prove him wrong. Stupid arguementative Raimundo and his stupid perfect hair and eyes. It would drive her bananas whenever he would pull her pigtales and you could tell that he thought he was so cool for it.

**_It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls_**

And suddenly, the wind died down in signal of what she knew to come. The first time he did this, she remembered feeling so much panic. Then she realized his tenancies to either dive bomb people or make her catch him. So rather than screaming and running about like a chicken sans head, she merely stuck out her arms, sighed, rolled her eyes and waited the necessary few moments.

"Damn. Why are you so heavy?" she said upon catching him.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked, looking mock offended.

"Oh shush you're fine," she replied, setting him down and shaking out her sore arms.

"And you know it. I mean, look at this glorious specimen of man?" he said, standing and sweeping her off her feet bridal style.

"If I say yes will it go to your head?" she said, tossing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Too late."

**_Our Song - Taylor Swift_**

"You know, we don't have a song," she said. It was just an idle thought, she didn't really care, but it seemed that every other couple had a song and they'd never even considered that.

"A what?" he replied.

"We don't have a song," she said.

"Don't tell me you're going to get all mushy about a song"

"No worries there. I couldn't care less."

"Then that's no fun. Here's our song: Raimundo is so sexyfine. He's so sexyfine he blows your mind. But you can't have him because he loves Kimiko who is even more sexyfine. How's that?"

_**Last Friday Night (TGIF) - Katy Perry**_

"What the shit did we just do?" he said, examining the state of the room around them.

"I have no idea. I don't even want to know how how the cieling wound up purple," she replied. "You might want to consider a scarf though." She gestured to the tell-tale markes on his neck.

"Damn it," he said, examing himself in a polishes shield. "This is why no one at this temple is allowed to use the Woozy Shoter."

_**Mylo Xyloto - Coldplay**_

Fuck you iTunes. I can't write anything in fourty two seconds.

_**Like a Boss - The Lonely Island**_

"I don't think being the leader gives you permission to build a baking soda volcano in the kitchen," she said.

"I'm the boss," he said, matter of factly, pouring the dyed blue vinegar into the volcano, just before it bubbled over and blew up in his face.

**_Footloose - Kenny Loggins_**

And just as he thought he was out of luck, he spied the perfect target. "Kim, drop wha tyou're doing," he said, crossing the great hall in record time and taking her hands. "I love this song. We're dancing."

"What?" she said, giving a half-disbelieving, half-happy laugh.

"Dancing? You know like dancing," he said, tapping his toes agitatedly to the jazzy beat, reluctant to miss this opertunity.

She quirked an eyebrow in unspoken challenge and placed one of his hands on her waist and put her hand on his right shoulder. "Show me the moves Mr. Jagger."

_**Wonderwall - Oasis**_

He'd screwed up this time. Really screwed up. He sunk down against the wall and tipped his head back so that he was staring at the citadel ceiling. He thought he could handle the Heylin life, that being selfish and evil could come naturally to him, then he saw the look in their eyes, the look in her eyes. THe disappointment, the anger, the fear, all that contained in one pair of royal blue eyes that he could no longer bring himself to look in. He couldn't take this anymore, all he wanted was a fair deal, but it'd cost him everything.

**So what do you think? I think for unpolished, three-ish minutes each they turned out pretty well. Just out of curiosity, if I did this for another couple, would you be interested? And please feel free to take the challenge yourself. Are you BAMF enough for it? Let me know in a review. ****Anyway, please try to be nice about this one. I've had a really shitty week and I just needed to write something silly and happy.**


End file.
